


Protection Detail

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - The Bodyguard (1992) Fusion, Blaine based on Whitney Houston character, M/M, PTSD, Read all chapter warnings, Sam based on Bodyguard Netflix Series, Threats of Death, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sam Evans is offered the job of a lifetime…undercover security for the world’s biggest pop star, Blaine Anderson. Will events from his past interfere with his ability to do his job? And what does that mean when his only job is to keep Blaine safe?





	1. Viable Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Bodyguard Blam fic from iambatman-me on Tumblr.
> 
> Sam's character is loosely based on Richard Madden's character on the Netflix show Bodyguard. However, I swapped the attempted train bombing with the true-life one depicted in The 15:17 to Paris. 
> 
> Blaine's character is based on the Whitney Houston character in the 1992 movie The Bodyguard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam excepts the job as Blaine Anderson undercover security, he finds out there’s a problem. No one told Blaine.

Sam stared down at the bottle of water he had been given, wishing it was a bottle of Jack Daniels. Three hours earlier he and his friends, Jake and Ryder, were on a train to Paris when a guy with a bomb strapped to his body decided to ruin their vacation. Their training and time spent in different war zones around the world allowed them to develop a plan strictly through eye contact. In less than 2 minutes they had the would-be bomber on the ground and the detonator safely stashed away until train’s security could take over. However, the damage was done, so to speak. Their lives had just changed forever.

None of them had any idea how true that was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening. Two men, a cop and a man far too well dressed to be a cop (so, GQ for now) came in speaking French too fast for him to figure out what they were saying. Something was off but Sam was intrigued enough to play along.

“How are you holding up, Sgt. Evans?” GQ asked, placing the file he was holding on the table and sitting in the seat across from Sam.

“Call me Sam. I haven’t been Sgt. Evans for a long time.” Not since I left Afghanistan, he reminded himself. “Where are my friends?”

“The police are keeping them separated until they can give their statements.”

“What do you mean _until they can give their statements_?”

“Both PFC Puckerman and Specialist Lynn are receiving medical attention. Puckerman broke his arm and Lynn has a possible concussion. Once we’re finished, I’ll take you to them.”

Sam was relieved to hear Jake and Ryder’s injuries seemed minor considering what they could have been. “What’s the delay? Get the cop and a lawyer in here so I can give my statement. You can translate.”

GQ smiled, seemingly impressed with Sam’s responses. “I’m going to take your statement.”

“Not a chance. I don’t know who the fuck you are but it’s not Paris Police or even DSGI. So, ID and lawyer, then statement. And FYI, my bullshit detector is excellent. Just ask the lying, cheating bitch I’m married to.”

That response had GQ lean back in his chair and cross his arms. “Humor me. How did you come to this conclusion, besides the afore mentioned bullshit detector?”

Sam had no desire to argue with this guy so if it got him out of there faster… “The suit you’re wearing costs more than a cop makes in 3 months. And, since you casually wore it to a major crime scene, you’re not worried about it getting damaged so this isn’t the only one you own. You may speak French fluently but you’re an American, you slipped too easily into the dialect for it to be a learned second language. And you’re not DSGI because when different agencies investigate the same crime, there’s always some sort of pissing contest to see who is in charge. While I couldn’t understand the French, that cop was either fanboying or trying to ask you out.”

“You’re quite observant.”

“You learn to be in a war zone. Now, your time’s up…ID, lawyer, then statement.”

GQ held up his hands to show they were empty. “I’m going to reach into my jacket pocket.” Sam nodded, thinking he was pulling out his ID. Instead, he set a cell phone on the table. “Enter the number 2150 and when the operator asks for an extension say Tweety-Bird.”

Sure enough, he reached the operator without dialing an actual phone number. “Tweety-Bird.”

“One moment please.”

When Tweety-Bird answered, Sam stood at attention. “Yes, Sir…Yes, Sir…Thank you, Sir…I was only doing my duty, Sir…I will listen to what he has to say, Sir…Thank you, Sir.” The call over, he sat back down and handed GQ the phone. “I’m listening.

“What do you know about Blaine Anderson?”

Hearing the name Blaine Anderson was at least 1,000 steps beyond the last thing he expected. “Besides him being the #1 music artist in the world? Not much. I did go to high school with his step-sister, Rachel. We were in Glee Club together but weren’t friends or anything.”

“Did you ever meet Blaine?”

“Once at a party, when he was visiting from his military school. We had a drunken Iron Man vs Captain America debate. I’m sorry, but what does Blaine Anderson have to do with an attempted train bombing?”

“Nothing but it has everything to do with you.” Sam was going to say he hadn’t answered the question but wasn’t given the opportunity. “Do you remember a Santana Lopez?”

Oh, yeah. Santana was pretty hard to forget. “She was in the same Glee Club with me and Rachel but I haven’t seen her in 7 or 8 years.”

“Well, she remembered you too. In fact, because of her there’s been a lot of people looking for you. Thanks for making it easier.” GQ pushed over the previously ignored file. “Give me your opinion on those.”

Sam skimmed through the pages becoming more disturbed, but not surprised, with each one he read. “Not to sound crass but Blaine’s an openly gay, international rock star. I’d be surprised if he wasn’t getting threats.”

“True and it’s become worse since his brother Cooper has been mentioned as a potential Presidential candidate. Now read this one.”

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_  
_I was gonna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

_What the hell is this Blaine? When did you become such an arrogant asshole?_

“Are these song lyrics?” Sam asked while trying to determine why GQ pulled this email specifically. “Because this doesn’t sound like the songs Blaine usually writes.”

“We think that’s the point. Those lyrics are to a song Blaine wrote for his next album but didn’t use.”

Oh…“This is from someone on the inside.”

“Santana is Blaine’s social media manager which usually involves making sure he remembers to post things online occasionally and deal with fan mail. But there’s also a program on her computer to pick out possible problems. This post showed up 10 days ago. The next day suspicious letters began arriving at Blaine’s home address, all containing different lyrics from the unused song. Five days later the first death threat arrived. That’s when your name came up.”

“Oh, hell no!” Sam pushed back from the table so fast he knocked his chair over. “I wouldn’t hurt Blaine ag…I wouldn’t hurt Blaine!”

“No, Sam, I’m sorry. I said that wrong. Can you please just sit…”

“You’ve got 30 seconds before I get the cops in here, one way or another.”

GQ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He never let his emotions affect an interrogation. But this was Blaine. This was different. “We need to get someone into Blaine’s inner circle to not only find this person but protect Blaine. Santana suggested you.”

Mind blowing was the term that went running through his mind. He picked up the chair and sat back across from GQ. “Before we go any further, you’re going to drop the cloak and dagger shit and tell me who the hell you are.”

“I work for an agency you’ve never heard of. Think the movie _Men In Black_ without the aliens.”

“So, off-the books, self-financed. I’m guessing international without worrying about pesky road blocks such as jurisdiction or law for that matter. Ok, but that doesn’t tell me who you are.”

“You really are observant, huh? I went to Dalton Military Academy with Blaine. We, we were also a couple for 5 years. My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.”

Shit

2 Days Later

“No.”

“Blaine, listen to him”

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll drop it if you answer one question. If it wasn’t Sebastian…?”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Blaine flung himself onto the couch Santana was seated on. He felt like a bird in a guilded cage, locked away in his penthouse for the past week, seeing no one but Santana without the use of Skype. “I just don’t get what makes this threat different than the dozen others I get every day. I’m corrupting the moral fiber of America after all.”

Santana hit him in the face with a pillow. “Stop whining and stop watching Fox News! Those morons would say crap about Cooper whether he was your brother or not. And, listen…to…Sebastian” she said, poking him in the chest for emphasis. “Maybe, if you’re lucky, he’ll piss you off enough to inspire another Grammy winning song. It’s worked in the past.”

“Why do I keep you around?”

“Because I’m excellent at my job and I keep your wicked step-sister and her flying monkey, Hummel, in check.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. Stupid fucking promise to his mother. “Tana, this has nothing to do with Sebastian…honest. We’re one of those star-crossed love stories where we can never be together. I’ve accepted that. I just hate that he thinks I need a babysitter. I went to Dalton Military Academy, too. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Oh, Killer” Blaine sat up to see Sebastian standing in his entryway, more handsome than he remembered. “Did I ever tell you how the guys and I came up with Killer as your nick-name?”

Blaine made a mental note to remind Robert and the rest of the protection detail they were supposed to announce ALL visitors. “Because of all the girls’ hearts I’d break when they found out I’m gay.”

“No, that’s the reason we told you. You were Killer because we all knew if any of us went on an actual mission with you, we’d be killed.”

“Not funny.”

“The truth seldom is. Hey, Santana.”

“Oh, thank god you’re here” she sighed, getting up to give him a hug. “Where’s Trouty?”

“With some of my people. Here’s the address.”

“Got it. Good luck, you’re going to need it.” Santana walked back to Blaine and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back soon. Be nice and l...i...s...t...e...n. Love you.”

“Hate you” Blaine called out but she ignored him (except for a middle finger), leaving him alone with his ex. “So, how was Moscow? Or was it Madrid or Hong Kong?”

Sebastian tried to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Blaine, but he pointed to the chair on the other side of the room. “Paris, actually” he answered once settled.

“Bet that made you happy.”

“It was only for a couple of days. The failed train bombing.”

“I’ve seen the coverage on TV.” Of course, he had. The two American soldiers who helped prevent it had been all over the news. “So, have we had enough small talk for you to tell me why I’m a prisoner in my own home? I’m leaving for Columbus tomorrow whether you agree or not. I have to replace my guitar player and the rest of my band is already there.”

“You know everything, Killer.”

“Liar. You might be some super-spy but I can still read you like a book. I always could.”

Blaine had been the only person who could see through his mask…until Sam and his bullshit detector. “Yet you didn’t trust your instincts. _I knew you were trouble when you walked in._ ”

“Not all my songs are about you, Bas.” Sebastian raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Ok, yes, that one is.”

“Thanks for confirming the obvious.” Sebastian moved back to the couch and this time Blaine let him sit down. “Blaine, I don’t want you to change your life or live in fear, but this meets all the criteria of a viable threat. That’s why we’re bringing in someone.”

“What do you mean bringing in someone? I pay several very large ex-football players a lot of money to make sure no one can get near me or evidently, right now, no one but you and Santana.”

“And they’re good for the overzealous fangirls and boys. This guy is different…former military, great instincts. He’s also a hell of a guitarist so no one will question why he’s suddenly here.”

“Wait, you’re the one who got rid of Chet? He’s been my guitarist for 6 years, Asshole.”

“I did not get rid of Chet. Thad found outstanding warrants on some old drug charges and told the cops where to find him.”

“Thad? The Dalton guys are involved? Damn it, Bas!” Blaine leaned back, resting his head on the top of the couch and willing the tears welling in behind his eyelids not to fall. “Please…I might be acting like a child but you have to stop treating me like one.”

“Blaine, Killer, look at me.” It took a minute, but when he did, Sebastian handed him a copy of the first threat with the unused lyrics. “This threat is from someone close, but we don’t have a clue who. How many people would have seen those lyrics?”

“I…I, I don’t know. Between studio people, my band, crew…maybe 30. Maybe 50. Oh, god.”

“This is why you’ve been locked away with Santana until we found Sam and got him onboard. I’ve got to ask, why the hell are the failed Broadway wannabes going on tour with you?”

“My mom guilted me into it. Rachel’s fiancée dumped her and Kurt is her quote/unquote support system.”

“That makes sense.”

“How?”

“The guy we’re bringing in, Rachel’s ex is shacking up with his wife.” Blaine entire body language vibe changed. Sebastian ignored it for sake of time. “Sam, that’s his name, Sam Evans, told me the two of you met before at one of Rachel’s parties. Something about one of those superhero comics or movies you used to geek out about…and probably still do.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“That’s not important.” Technically, it was but not a deal breaker. “Santana said she was friends with him back in the day so the others wouldn’t think twice about his sudden appearance. And since he’s going to be your new guitarist, it won’t be too far fetched to believe you guys would spend 24/7 together to work on music and building chemistry.”

“I don’t know, Bas. Can’t you just do this?”

Sebastian could rarely resist the _Puppy-dog eyes of doom_ , but this was one of those times. “Sam’s the guy…former special forces, wickedly smart, great instincts about people, and has a bullshit detector that saw straight through me. He’s also the unidentified third man who stopped the train bombing.”

Huh? How…never mind. “Seriously?”

“Security cameras didn’t get a usable picture of his face and all cell-phone footage from after the fact was confiscated and erased. We did have to brief his two friends so they would go along. And Blaine, he will be carrying a gun. I get you don’t like them but this is nonnegotiable.”

“What’s nonnegotiable?” Santana asked, returning with Sam. It was immediately obvious Blaine was unhappy with what he saw. After seeing Sam in person, he had no faith this plan would work even though he didn’t say it out loud.

“Sam will carry a gun. Also, he will stay in the second bedroom of every hotel suite you stay in on tour and until we clear a person, they aren’t allowed on your bus. Until then, only these two. We also replaced your driver with one of our guys. Your guy will drive the extra bus your manager got for the others.”

“They’re going to be pissed.”

“No, it’s perfect, Hobbit.” Blaine was always a little scared when Santana spoke in that specific tone. “Hummel will think you and Sammy boy are doing the horizontal mambo and hopefully get the hint you’re not going to marry him, with or without a pre-nup.”

He SO didn’t need that picture flashing in his head. “Maybe but I don’t think Sam’s wife would appreciate the rumors.” Blaine bit his lip to not let the rest of the sentence escape.

“I personally don’t give a shit what the bitch thinks.” Sam was surprised by Blaine’s reaction, or more like, lack of. “Can someone tell me where I’m sleeping so I can set up?”

“Third door on the left but don’t get too comfortable.” When Santana and Sebastian both gave Blaine _the look_ he added in a friendlier voice “We’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

Santana took Sam to the room but left him alone to get unpacked. Instead, he literally fell back onto the bed, analyzing every step of his interaction with Blaine. Was he unhappy with the idea of a bodyguard in general or him in particular?

A good half hour later, Sam went out to the living area to find Sebastian and Santana listening to Blaine play what Sam assumed was a new song from his upcoming album.

 _Please have mercy on me_  
_Take it easy on my heart_  
_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_  
_You keep tearing me apart_  
_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_  
_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

Blaine was lost in the song so he didn’t see Sebastian get up and go to Sam. “I want you to listen very carefully” he said so close to Sam’s ear he could feel the other man’s breath. “If you hurt him, I will bury your body in many, many different graves and before you die, I will let you know how many…one at a time.”

Sam had no doubt he meant every word. But what did he mean _If you hurt him_?

 _Would you please have mercy on me_  
_I'm a puppet on your string_  
_And even though you got good intentions_  
_I need you to set me free_

He was so focused on Blaine, Sam didn’t see Sebastian leave and Santana take his place. “Same for me, Trouty. See you in the morning, 7AM. Get some sleep.”

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_  
_Begging you, begging you, please, baby_  
_I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_  
_Ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you_

Blaine closed his eyes, praying when he opened them, things would be different.

He wasn’t that lucky. “Where are Santana and Sebastian?”

“Gone. Santana said she’d be back at 7AM.”

“And Sebastian?”

“Sorry, he didn’t say anything.”

“Typical”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m obviously breathing and the rest is none of your fucking business.” Blaine went to the bar and poured himself a drink, then lifted his eyes to see Sam staring back at him in the bar’s mirrored background. He was going to apologize for being an ass but a closer look gave him an answer to an unasked question. “You remember.”

“I was buzzed, not drunk, and it was an awesome kiss.”

“Until your girlfriend found us.”

“Yeah, that part wasn’t fun.” Sam broke the invisible barrier between them with a tentative step forward, but the two never lost their mirrored eye-contact. “I didn’t know if you remembered.”

Blaine slammed back his bourbon and poured another. “Just tell me why. Was I a test? An experiment? You were my first kiss, Sam.”

“Not Sebastian?”

The second bourbon went down as fast as the first. “We didn’t start dating until a year later.”

Sam started to reach out, then thought better of it. “You were cute and funny and smart, except for the whole believing Iron Man stood a chance against Cap thing.” That earned him a slight smile. “Blaine, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. The only thing wrong with it was I had a girlfriend at the time. I’ll understand if you want someone else.”

“You can stay.” Blaine made himself a third drink and walked over to the large picture window with a breathtaking view of the Manhattan skyline. “People think I have this glamourous life but that couldn’t be further from the truth. My life is not my own. There is always somebody wanting something yet at the end of the day it’s always the same…me alone, surrounded by millions of people, not knowing who to trust.”

The emptiness and longing in Blaine’s voice broke Sam’s heart. “I get it’s hard keeping this from your friends and family but it’s just until there’s more information. I’m sure we’ll prove the threats aren’t coming from anyone close to you within a couple of days, tops.”

Blaine seemed to relax but Sam couldn’t tell if it was from his words or from the bourbon. Either way, he stepped away from the window and took his glass back to the bar. “Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

An hour later, Sam was in bed when he heard the door to his room open. He instinctively reached for his gun but somehow had enough control to not pick it up when he saw Blaine standing in the moonlight. Instead, he pulled back the blankets, silently inviting Blaine to join him.

Blaine accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DGSI: (Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure) French intelligence agency in charge of counter-espionage, counter-terrorism, countering cybercrime and surveillance of potentially threatening groups. Wikipedia, 2016.
> 
> High Hopes: Urie, Brendon; Hollander, Samuel; Jeberg, Jonas; Juber, Anna; Lobban-Bean, William; Pritchard, Lauren; Sinclair, Jake; Youngs, Jenny 2018
> 
> Mercy: Mendes, Shawn; Geiger, Teddy; Juber, Isley; Parker, Danny 2016


	2. Assessing the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts haunt Sam as he gathers information on The Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made sense to have a short set-up chapter before completely diving in, so there will be 7 "episodes" instead of 6 like the Bodyguard Series.

_“Artie! Get out of the way!”_

_He could see himself running and pushing Artie as the missile exploded the side of the building. He could hear Jake and Ryder yelling his name as the rubble crashed down on him. He could feel pain so overwhelming he started to slip into darkness…_

_“Hey, there.”_

_It was the voice of an angel that brought him back. “I can’t move.”_

_“That’s what happens when hundreds of pounds of rubble falls on you, silly.”_

_He managed to open his eyes and saw the face of his angel. “Blaine, what are you doing here?”_

_“I’m here to remind you this is only a nightmare. You are safe and so are your men.”_

_“Artie…”_

_“Is hurt but you saved his life. Sam, it’s time for you to wake-up.”_

Sam had had this dream hundreds of times but this time something was different. Even though he was aware the dream was over, he couldn’t move. Adrenaline began to kick in as he opened his eyes…to the face of his angel. Blaine was sound asleep, pressed into his side with his head on his chest. He looked so peaceful Sam momentarily thought this was a new dream. The intense tingling from his arm being asleep told him otherwise.

He reached for his phone and sighed when he saw it was only 4AM. Hopping between time zones had screwed with his internal clock so he knew there was no way he was falling back to sleep. He managed to slide out from under Blaine without waking him then took a moment to let the surrealness of the situation wash over him. As he gave in to the desire to brush a wayward curl off Blaine’s forehead, he couldn’t help but wonder…

Next time, would his dream angel be the put-together boy from his past or the obviously fractured man in his bed?

He had taken a shower the night before but couldn’t resist taking another. It was the best shower he ever had. There were at least 20 shower heads and they hit every part of his body in just the right way. Once the perfectly tempered water thoroughly soaked his skin, he twisted to look at (as much as possible) the permanent reminders of his night under the rubble. The scars on his back were ugly to say the least. Quinn had been repulsed by them, but that wasn’t saying much. He wondered what Blaine would do if he saw them.

Nope, not going there

He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the mirror. When he wiped the steam, he was slightly thrown-off by what he saw. It was still hard to get used to seeing the longer hair and earring Sebastian insisted on. It supposedly gave him more of a rocker look. The facial hair was another of Sebastian’s insistences but Sam agreed with this one. If he somehow got pictured with Blaine it would throw off anyone who might remember him from the train.

After getting dressed, he quietly went back to his bed table for his phone and gun. He also grabbed the file with the information Sebastian had put together for him. Those three items brought everything back into focus. He was there to protect Blaine from whoever wanted to hurt him. Nothing else mattered.

He went to the kitchen for a glass of juice, then back to the living area. Once settled on the couch he began separating the papers in the file into three stacks. The first was people aware of the threats…Santana, Cooper, Blaine’s Head of Security, Manager and Assistant. Sebastian had personally cleared them but Sam had a few questions about the Assistant, especially since he wasn’t mentioned as someone who could be on the bus.

Speaking of bus, he definitely had to clarify what that meant. It was a last-minute instruction and Sebastian had never mentioned anything about a tour. Plus, Blaine was such a big star, a bus tour didn’t seem practical.

He put these papers back in the file, except the Assistant’s information, and moved to the second stack. It was more like a report put together by Blaine’s HOS (Robert) and Manager (Daniel). They cleared the other members of Blaine’s security and then launched investigations into the people at the recording studio in NYC and at Daniel’s office. They also looked into the staff at Blaine's family home in Ohio, even though none of them had access to the unused lyrics.

While a couple of leads had been interesting, they wound up going nowhere. That’s when they realized _The Threat_ (best to give your big bad a name…comic book 101) was an insider and he was brought in to deal with stack three...Blaine's band and crew, the head of his Official Fan Club, his mother and Sam's #1 and #1A suspects...Kurt and Rachel.

He didn't think either of them would hurt Blaine, but they weren't above manufacturing drama to benefit their agenda. He had watched them do it everyday for 4 years of high school.

A clicking noise snapped Sam to attention but he relaxed when he realized it was the sound of Santana’s signature high heels on the marble floor. “Ok, let’s get this show on the road” she called out, officially announcing her arrival. When she reached the living area and saw Sam was the only one there, her previously upbeat mood did a 180. “If he’s passed out drunk again…”

“Blaine’s still asleep.”

“You mean passed out.”

Santana threw down her purse and headed towards Blaine’s bedroom. “He’s not there. He’s in my room.” Sam knew the moment the words were out of his mouth he had screwed up.

And he had. Just not in the way he expected.

“Hot damn!” The ankle-threatening shoes were kicked off and a few seconds later Santana plopped herself onto Sam’s lap and began kissing his cheek repeatedly. “I…love…you…so…much!”

“No, you don’t.” He pushed her off and studied the Cheshire cat smile across her face to no avail. “What?”

“Oh, don’t pretend with me, Sammy Boy. I was on the cheer squad with she who shall not be named. Don’t worry. I was the only one she told and the bitch swore me to secrecy. I wouldn’t have said anything anyway, you know that.”

Shit! Sam got up and begun to pace, having to calm down. It didn’t work. “You convinced Sebastian to drag me half-way around the world to fuck the guy I kissed 10 years ago?” he growled as a means to keep his voice under control. The last thing he needed was Blaine to walk in on this conversation. “I didn’t…fuck, I mean…I mean we _slept_ …Not the point! Are the death threats even real?”

“Oh my god, no, Sam. You know I could win an Olympic medal in saying the wrong thing. I swear I didn’t even remember Quinn mentioning this until I saw your and Blaine’s faces when I made the joke about the two of you doing the horizontal mambo. Everything you’ve been told is 100% on the up and up.”

His bullshit detector was always on with Santana so he knew she was telling the truth, at least about this. “I believe you” Sam said as he sat back down on the couch. “But, I also believe there’s more going on than I’ve been told. I don’t know if this is some sort of test from Sebastian or you’re hiding shit from him. Either case, you or whoever else has the answers needs to come clean right now. I can’t do what I need to do without proper intelligence.”

“Proper intelligence? You…Holy shit, Sam!”

Sam had Santana face first on the couch and his gun drawn, pointed directly at Blaine’s Assistant…Mike Chang. “Damn it, you people need to learn how to announce yourselves! This isn’t a fucking game!”

“Sorry” Mike was obviously still shaken, even with Sam reholstering his gun. Santana rushed to him and picked up the cane he dropped when he put his hands up. “I thought Tana would have told you I’d be here. Where’s Blaine?”

Santana helped him to a chair with an ottoman so he could put his leg up. “We hadn’t gotten that far and Blaine is still asleep.”

“You mean passed out.”

“Not according to Trouty. I’m going to go make some tea and call everyone to tell them we’re running behind.”

“Wait” Sam looked over to the bar, remembering the 3 bourbons Blaine had the night before. He hadn’t thought he was drunk but…“Does Blaine have a drinking problem? It’s important.”

Mike shook his head “Blaine has a sleep problem as in he doesn’t do it more than 3 or 4 hours a day, if that. Whenever he does sleep it’s usually because he got drunk the night before. Honestly, he rarely drinks and when he does there’s a trigger. I think we both assumed death threats from some unknown person in his inner circle would be one. If not that, seeing Sebastian is never good.”

Sam looked at the bar again and made a decision. “Tana, when you call the house and talk to…” he picked up the paper for the woman who ran the house in Ohio. “…Miss Rose, tell her to get rid of the booze.”

“Fine, but when Mr. Grumpy Pants finds out, I’m making sure he knows this was all you. And Trouty, hopefully in that file of yours there’s something saying Miss Rose’s daughter, Marley, is coming home to surprise Blainers. Don’t shoot her.”

With Santana out of the room, the awkwardness was palpable considering one of them had pulled a gun on the other not even 10 minutes earlier. Sam wasn’t going to apologize. He had done what the situation called for but he wasn’t above making the first move. “What happened to your knee?”

“Tore both my ACL and PCL.”

“Well, you always were an overachiever.” The comment got them both to laugh, lightening the mood. “It doesn’t explain how you’re Blaine’s Assistant. It’s kind of weird Blaine has 2 people from our Glee Club working for him when the only connection is Rachel. There’s no way either of you got the job through her.”

“I didn’t. I auditioned for one of Blaine’s early videos and he recognized me but didn’t know from where. We talked and wound up getting along really well. When his last album dropped, he called about another video but…” Mike couldn’t finish the thought. Sam understood way more than he was willing to admit.

“Anyway, he asked me to come and just hang out instead. One day his then assistant royally fucked up his schedule. I asked to take a look and had it fixed in 5 minutes. She was fired and I’ve been with Blaine ever since, except the last 2 weeks. I had another surgery on my knee and have been recovering at my parents. It was torture, staying with my parents more than surgery.”

Sam was grateful he didn’t have that problem. In fact, he had stayed with his parents a couple of times during his various recoveries instead of at home with Quinn.

What do they say about hindsight being 20/20?

Santana returning with the tea reminded him of something. “Mike, you said _you_ didn’t get your job from Rachel. Santana?”

“I assumed you knew” she said as she rejoined him on the couch. “The video went viral.”

“Haven’t had much access to YouTube in the places I’ve been lately.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” She reached for her phone and began to scroll. “Long story short…I failed epically in LA, had to move back to Lima, got a job at Breadstix, been there a week when Hummel and Berry came in and began plotting ways to take advantage of Blaine’s Grammy wins. I said some things, Rachel said some things, Kurt did that obnoxious snapping thing and…” She handed Sam her phone and he watched as she picked up a plate of spaghetti in each hand and proceeded to dump them on Kurt and Rachel’s heads. “I was fired, of course, but the next day they were at my door with Blaine. He made them apologize then offered me a job handling his social media.”

“That’s amazing.” Sam handed back her phone and was hit once again with the nagging feeling she was hiding something. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s not Blaine, I swear.” Santana paused a moment. After what happened earlier, she wanted to make sure she used the right words. “Me, Mike, Rachel, Kurt, we’re not the only familiar faces you’re going to see in Ohio.”

“If you say Quinn or…”

“Artie”

The name was like a punch to the gut. “Artie?”

Santana reached across the space between them and held his hand. “Blaine met Tim McGraw a couple of years ago. He has a charity that builds homes for wounded warriors.”

“I’ve heard about that but what…”

“Last year Tim challenged 50 celebrity friends to build one in their home state. Blaine accepted and asked me to find a deserving candidate. When I saw Artie’s name on the short list, there was no other choice.”

Sam felt a rush of relief hearing Artie was strong enough to move out of the hospital. He was so angry the last time they were together, but not at him, which made no sense considering he was the reason Artie was in a wheelchair. “Have you seen him?”

“Who do you think told me about you being such a kick-ass super soldier? He’s the reason I thought of you when the idea of a bodyguard came up. He doesn’t know that part but I told him I got you a job filling in as Blaine’s guitar player. He’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“You…” Sam stopped when an adorably rumpled Blaine padded into view. No! Bad thoughts! “Good morning, Blaine” he said as professionally as possible.

“Why didn’t someone wake me? We’re 2 fucking hours behind! Oh, hi Mike.”

Santana scooted closer to Sam while Blaine and Mike reconnected. “Please, just take one for the team and fuck his brains out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tim McGraw charity is based on Operation Homefront, an actual charity Tim is associated with that has given (or ADA adapted) homes to wounded soldiers since 2012.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces several roadblocks in his investigation into The Threat, the biggest being the person he’s been hired to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 6 chapters based after the series The Bodyguard but it made them much longer than I was comfortable writing. So, shorter chapters but that means they should come out faster.
> 
> Reminder: Robert is Blaine’s Head of Security

Sam hoped to finally have a conversation with Blaine but Blaine had other ideas. He walked straight to the back of the plane, opened his laptop and put on headphones. Mike told Sam this was what they referred to as _Songwriting Mode_ and there would be hell to pay for whomever interrupted the process.

He also said to not take it personally.

However, everything between him and Blaine seemed personal which was a recipe for disaster. If Blaine wasn’t going to let him do his job then he had no other choice than to contact Sebastian and tell him to find someone else.

The contents of an envelope he was handed when he boarded let him know that wouldn’t be an option.

_Sam,_

_I’m going dark. The train investigation has gone off the rails so to speak. Stay close to Blaine but stay out of the public. Keep up your disguise. Also, don’t contact your pals Puckerman or Lynn for a while._

_You keep my boy safe and I’ll do the same for yours._

_PS…I know we never discussed payment but hopefully you’ll accept this token of my gratitude._

_S_

Besides the note there was what looked like $10,000 cash but that wasn’t what made him laugh.

“What’s so funny, Trouty?”

He handed the papers from the envelope across the aisle to Santana. “A gift from Sebastian.”

**IN THE SUPERIOR COURT OF NEW HAVEN COUNTY STATE OF CONNECTICUT FAMILY DIVISION**

Petitioner: Evans, Samuel Dwight  
and  
Respondent: Fabray-Evans, Lucy Quinn

Civil Action File No: 05092009

**NOTICE OF LEGAL SEPARATION PENDING DIVORCE**

 

“Seb did this? You hadn’t filed against her…or her you?”

“I found out about her and Finn a little over 2 weeks ago. I should have stayed and dealt with it but ran to Paris to meet…” He paused not wanting to mention Jake and Ryder even though Santana knew about the train bombing. Others on the plane might not. “Meet friends. That’s where I ran into Sebastian and now, I’m here. As far as Quinn goes, who knows what the hell is going on in her head.”

“Holy shit! This freezes all bank accounts and joint credit cards. She also has only 30 days to get your name off the rental lease or face a $5000 fine. Damn, Smythe got her good.”

“Yup. Also, the truck she bought in my name was repossessed.”

“Quinn bought a truck? Doesn’t sound like something she’d drive.”

“She didn’t buy it for herself.”

Santana put down the papers and stared at Sam in disbelief. “You might not have been that great at school but you’re one of the smartest people I know. How did you not know about all of this?”

“Simple. The past few years I’ve either been overseas fighting terrorists or in the hospital recovering from fighting terrorists. Everything I earned went back to support her so she didn’t have to work while going to Yale.”

When Sam got quiet, Santana put the pieces together. “Oh, Sam. I’m sorry. I forgot…”

“It’s ok, Tana.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Santana, stop. I’m not going to talk him.”

**In the back, Blaine had happened to look up when Santana was freaking out over the paperwork. It wasn’t until he turned off his headphones, he realized the papers were Sam’s and not for him. Before he could turn them back on, Sam said _I’m not going to talk about him_ with a tone that was beyond heartbreaking. He couldn’t help but be curious who _him_ was…and maybe a little jealous of the person who obviously held a special place in Sam’s heart. But he wasn’t going to ask so he refocused on his song**

Sam decided to use the rest of the flight to finish going through his files. The addition of Mike and Robert answered some of the final questions he had. This Marley, Miss Rose’s daughter, was the co-president of Blaine’s fan club along with a girl named Kitty. Kitty’s dad had been in charge of the garage and she took over after his death. Both girls had practically grown up on the Anderson Estate and Blaine considered them his sisters more than he did Rachel.

When Sam asked why there was someone in charge of the garage the others just laughed at him.

They also laughed when he suggested The Threat could be a band member. This might have eliminated them outright but he couldn’t help but notice Santana’s response when he mentioned Blaine’s #2 guitarist, Dani. Hopefully, this wasn’t a case of love(?) lust(?) attraction (?) skewing her opinion.

That only left Rachel, Kurt and Blaine’s mother on his list. Again, these names were brushed off. None of the three would upset the _Golden Goose_ …at least not until Blaine had secured Rachel and Kurt performing careers, although Kurt would probably prefer a pre-nup free marriage. A sense of nausea overtook Sam. He couldn’t tell if it was the slight turbulence, the fact that his entire list of possible suspects had just been shot to hell of the thought of Kurt with Blaine.

Focus, Evans

“So, either the preliminary investigations missed something or someone has managed to blindside the three of you. You know this means since there are no suspects, everyone is back on my list.”

The realization had him on edge later when they pulled up to the Anderson Estate. Everyone in Ohio knew it was the largest home in the state (and top 5 in the country) but seeing it in person took Sam’s breath away. He had been to Presidential Palaces that weren’t this big. To be fair, by the time he got to them they usually had at least some bomb damage.

However, these experiences told him there was no way this place was maintained by the minimal staff listed in his file. There had to be at least another 20-30 people in the house he had no information for, which meant he wasn’t leaving Blaine’s side.

That was not going to go over well

The inside the of house, as grand as it was, it still felt like a home. He guessed it had something to do with the woman standing with her arms open. “Get that cute butt of yours over here and let’s have a squish.”

“Miss Rose.” When Blaine ran to her, Sam found himself reaching for his gun. He’d have to watch that. It had become a little too instinctual. While watching the scene in front of him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Robert walking toward him. “Here’s your phone and keys.”

“Phone and keys for what?”

“Keys for the house and studio. The phone has all the numbers for the house programmed in…Miss Rose, Kitty, Hank in charge of maintenance…”

“And that’s where we have a problem. Aside from Miss Rose, none of these people were in my file.”

“They didn’t have access to the lyrics of the unused song so they weren’t considered a threat.”

“Unless someone who did have access shared them. Kitty’s co-president of Blaine’s fan club and like a sister to him. So, is Marley. There’s a good chance they saw them. I’m not saying they leaked the lyrics but they’re two examples I came up with off the top of my head. Who knows how many more there could be?” Sam tried hard to keep himself calm but it was pretty clear he was agitated. If Robert wasn’t one of the people Sebastian cleared personally, he would be a suspect at the top of the list. Hopefully this was just a case of the man being in way over his head.

Chasing off screaming fans hadn’t prepared him for this.

While Blaine continued with Miss Rose, Sam checked out the contacts on the phone, 2 catching his attention. “Who are Warbler Thad and Warbler Trent?”

“Guys from Blaine’s Dalton Academy Unit. Trent currently teaches forensics at Dalton and we can use him for simple stuff. Thad works for the same organization as Sebastian but is currently stuck at a desk job here in the states due to injury. If something goes wrong, call him since Sebastian’s gone dark.”

“He told you?”

“Didn’t have to. Now, anything you need me to do before I start reevaluating the staff.”

“Actually, yes. First, take a couple of men you trust and change the lock on Blaine’s bedroom and put a chain lock inside. Also change the studio and I’m assuming he has some sort of office.”

“No, Mike and Santana have offices but Blaine has the Piano Room.”

“Ok, then the Piano Room.” A memory from the night before had him add “When we find out where I’m staying, change that lock as well. For the time being only you and I get keys…not even Mike, Santana or Miss Rose.”

“Even Blaine?”

“Even Blaine.”

“You know that’s going to piss him off.”

“What’s new.” Sam sat down his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Robert. “I need the things on this list as well. Sooner the better. And some sort of map of this place.”

“There’s one on your phone.” Robert seemed a bit surprised as he checked out the items on Sam’s list. “You need all of these? Blaine wasn’t happy with you carrying one gun.”

“Blaine!” Sam kicked himself for losing focus as a girl called out for Blaine. When she bounded down the stairs, and no one freaked out, he assumed she wasn’t a deranged fan but one of the girls.

“Marley, what are you doing here?”

That answered that question

“Surprising you, silly” she said as the two embraced then whispered in his ear “Who’s the hottie?”

Blaine didn't have to answer her question

“Sam Evans, what the hell are you doing here?!!”

Robert offered to carry Mike’s bags to his room. Sam didn’t blame him. He would have gotten out of there if given the chance. “Hello to you too, Kurt, Rachel.”

“The bigger question is what the hell are the two of you doing here?” Blaine snapped in a way Sam hadn’t heard…even when directed at him. “You both know you’re not allowed in the house when I’m not here.”

“That was my fault Blainers” Santana offered after giving Marley a hug. “You said I could use them as needed and I needed to get the invitations to the volunteers who helped build Artie’s house. The dedication is next week.”

“I checked on their work like you asked” Marley said with a smirk not fitting her more wholesome look. “The invites are addressed and on your desk. I would have mailed them but I felt you’d want to inspect them first.”

Rachel, who to this point had remained silent, chose this moment to say something…surprisingly not about the menial tasks she and Kurt kept being assigned. “Will Sam be at the dedication? I mean, won’t it be awkward considering he’s the reason Artie’s in the wheelchair?”

If Sam hadn’t caught Santana (literally), she would have slapped Rachel. Blaine stormed past them until he was inches from his step-sister's face. “Get…out…now. Both of you.”

“Blaine” Kurt reached for Blaine’s arm but the glare he received had him pull back. “She didn’t realize what she was saying. She’s upset. Sam is…”

“The soon-to-be ex-husband of the bitch Finn dumped her for? He knows.” Santana growled. “That gives her no right to say what she did. Apologize!”

“It’s alright” Sam went to grab his pack, trying to diffuse the situation. He was not in the mood to deal with Rachel, although he understood a Finn/Quinn discussion would take place eventually. “I don’t want an apology because she won’t mean it. Blaine, can you show me where I’m staying?”

For some reason Sam’s comments to Rachel made Blaine want to smile, but he held back. “One minute, Sam. As for the two of you, like I said, get out. And when you go cry to my mother, tell her I don’t give a shit. I promised her I’d give you jobs but this was a first strike. Next one, from either of you, and you’re both out. There won’t be a third.” He headed for the stairs. With no one able to see his now-present smile, he called out “By the way, Sam’s my new guitar player.”

Santana grabbed an arm of each and lead Rachel and Kurt to the door. “I’d call before coming back.”

Stunned by the change of events and sound of the slamming door, Kurt asked “What just happened?”

“I don’t know…but Sam? Sam Evans gets to be on stage with Blaine and we don’t?” Rachel began to rant but then became eerily calm. “No, this is perfect.”

“How?”

“Didn’t you say Finn called his mom this morning and said all of Quinn’s bank accounts and credit cards had been frozen? I’m sure she’d love to know where Sam is to get that straightened out.”

“Probably, but what does that have to do with us?”

Rachel nodded to the car, indicating she didn’t want to have this conversation where they could possibly be overheard. She was so paranoid, she started to drive away and turned up the radio before continuing. “There’s no way Finn would let her come back to Ohio alone. When he’s here, I know if I could just talk to him, he’ll see his mistake and leave the slut for me…again.”

Kurt didn’t want to tell her she was delusional, but she was delusional. “Alright, and you know I love you, but what’s in it for me?”

Rachel bit her tongue to hold back the secret she had held for almost a decade. She had never known why, but was now really, really glad she had. “Trust me. If you want to be with Blaine, you want Sam Evans as far away from him as possible.”

While Kurt was making a call, Sam and Blaine made their way to the third floor. Thankfully, the others had scattered, almost as if they could tell the two of them had to get out whatever the hell was between them. “This is my room” Blaine said, going for his keys. Before they were out of his pocket, Sam had the door unlocked, opened and was pulling a pair of gloves out of his pack.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m doing a quick reconnaissance of the room. Just stay there.”

“Seriously, a reconnaissance? Get out of my way.”

Sam had Blaine against the door before he took 3 steps. “Listen to me. The information I’ve gotten on the people in this house has been inadequate at best. So, until I have a firmer grasp on the situation, you’re going to follow my rules.” Blaine didn’t say anything but as soon as Sam had cleared what appeared to be a bar, he went for it. “There’s no bourbon there, or any other alcohol. The whole house is dry.”

The glass that flew across the room missed its target…Sam.

“You had no right to do that!”

“I had every right” Sam told him, voice stoic as he continued to search the room. “I can’t protect you if I have to babysit you.”

“I don’t want you here.”

He didn’t know what it was about pulling on a drawer and finding it locked that set-off his frustration. “Well, Sebastian ain’t coming.” Sam regretted it the moment the words left him. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine pointed at a chair and Sam gave a nod as he had already checked-out the area. “It’s alright and I know he’s gone deep undercover.”

“I’m surprised he told you.”

“He didn’t have to. Sebastian doesn’t say goodbye when whatever he’s going to is dangerous…well, more dangerous than normal, whatever normal means when you’re a super-spy. It’s like if he says the word it gives him permission to not come back.”

Oh, that must have been why Robert had known. “Then what is it about me that pisses you off so much. Is it the k…?”

Blaine held up his hand to stop the rest of that sentence. “No…no. It’s just...I went to Dalton. I’ve gone through hundreds of hours self-defense and combat training. I know how to do my own room reconnaissance. I can assess a threat. Yet, I’m the only person with no say in what’s happening.”

Sam took a breath and reminded himself of all the times he had become frustrated when officers gave him and his men orders without explaining why. “Ok.”

Not the answer Blaine expected. “Um, excuse me? What do you mean ok?”

“From this moment on, you and I are partners. I keep no secrets from you and vice versa. Let me start with the fact your security is shit. Outside Miss Rose, I received no info on any staff, including Kitty, and there was nothing on Marley either. Santana told me about her this morning. Then according to Mike, Santana and Robert none of the people on my original list could possibly be The Threat.” The look of defeat on Blaine’s face let Sam know he had got his point across. “So, until I have a better grasp on what’s happening, you and I go everywhere together. However, I’m glad to hear you’ve had combat training. I do my PT at 6AM. Join me and we’ll see what you know. I’m assuming this place has a gym.”

“6AM?”

“Fine, 7AM.”

“Ok” It was only then Blaine realized he hadn’t done any training in 5 years. “Um, I might be rusty.”

“Remember that when we have band rehearsal. Now, can you come open this drawer so I, I mean we, can finish?” For as observant as Sam was, he totally missed the smirk on Blaine’s face as he put in the code and pulled out the drawer.

“I came home once to find Miss Rose had restocked my lube and sterilized my sex toys. I got a locking bed table that day.” The difference in Blaine from only 10 minutes earlier was almost mind-boggling. His essence was lighter while having gained a definite self-confidence. It looked good on him.

Really good

“Well, then…” Although Blaine hoped for a reaction, he took the crack in Sam’s voice as a win. “ _Let’s_ check out the bathroom, then the other closet.”

“That’s not a closet. It’s where you’re staying. The room use to be a study where I did homework but when I was a Junior…I, I was in a bad car accident. My dad hired a nurse and turned the study into her room. Once she left, I never went back to using it as a…” Sam’s abrupt stop caused Blaine to run into him. “What?”

“There’s a letter on the vanity.” Sam hoped it was some sort of welcome back card from Miss Rose or the girls but when he got closer there was no mistaking the block writing. “It’s from The Threat.” Despite having gloves on he didn’t pick it up. “Do you have tweezers?”

“Second drawer”

First, he found the trash can. “When we were in basic training, we were taught to put the roll of bags under the one in use. Yes, I hoped Miss Rose did the same.” He pulled off the top then took the second. “Stand back.” He opened the drawer and when nothing happened, grabbed the tweezers using them to put the letter in the plastic bag. “Robert told me your friend Trent teaches forensics at Dalton. Give him a call and tell him we’re bringing him something after band rehearsal.”

Blaine made the call and Sam checked out the rest of the bathroom, finding nothing. “Trent said to give him…Fuck, we’re supposed to be at the studio in 10 minutes. You’re not going to have time to get settled.”

“No problem, I can get settled later.” Sam went and got his pack. He opened the door to where he was staying, thinking he would just throw it on the bed, but something was already there. Something he had been sure he would never see again.

“I thought you only had your pack.”

“I did.” Sam opened the guitar case, running his hands over the acoustic his grandfather had given him when he turned 15. “I was so mad when I left Quinn, I didn’t realize I had forgotten this until I was half way to Paris. I assumed she smashed it or put it in a pile with the rest of my stuff and set everything on fire.”

Neither questioned on how the guitar got there. The answer was obvious.

Sam reclosed the case, picking it up to take with him. He felt slightly more comfortable about playing with the band now that he had his own guitar. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just thought of something. If you only have your pack, where’s your clothes?”

“In the pack. A couple t-shirts, pair of jeans, flannel shirts, socks, underwear, something to work out in. I’m good. If I need anything I can go to Walmart.”

“Yeah, but I can’t and we’re partners now. Remember? I’ll have Mike find a personal shopper we’ve never worked with to bring some stuff by. Maybe we can get you out of those flannel shirts.”

“The flannel shirts stay” Sam said, opening the motorcycle jacket he was wearing as well as the flannel shirt underneath, showing his gun and holster. “Not all of us can rock a cardigan.” Blaine tried not to blush, but failed. Sam was just happy he didn’t make a comment about the gun. “I’ve got another suggestion. I make a Walmart list and we send Kurt and Rachel…as long as they know if I don’t like something they have to go back.”

“Sam, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”


	4. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam continues to gather information, a group of people close to Blaine tries to do the same with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my changing how I wanted to format this story, this chapter was 90% written when I posted the last chapter. Updates won’t be this quick in the future.

Just when Sam thought the Anderson Estate couldn’t impress (and intimidate) him anymore, Blaine snuck him into the studio. It was huge, with all the modern recording equipment any music producer would want. He made a mental note to ask Blaine, why with all of this did he record the unused song in NYC?

After a quick sweep, which found nothing, they went next door to what Blaine called The Arcade. It was where the band stayed when they were in Ohio. For some reason, Sam thought the name had something to do with the fun they had when they were together. Maybe it was, but the place was also an actual arcade, causing his inner geek to bust out. “Seriously? You have an original Ms. Pacman?”

He didn’t refocus until he heard Blaine clear his throat. “Sam? Are you with still with us?” He was standing next to two guys (a blond about his height and a brunette, a little taller than Blaine) and a girl who fit Santana’s description on Dani perfectly. “Sam, this is Nick (drummer)…”

“Good to meet you, Dude.”

“Jeff (bass)…”

“Sex symbol of the group.”

The girl reached up to slap him in the back of the head. “And I’m…”

“Dani” Sam said, earning him a cocked eyebrow. He already liked her. She was the first person (including those he went to high school with) who didn’t set off his bull shit detector. “Santana told me about you…all of you. And of course, I’ve seen the videos. What I don’t understand is why she called you, Dani, Blaine 2.0.”

“Because when Blaine plays guitar, I play piano and when Blaine plays piano, I play guitar. Now, I think we need to hear you play because if you’re going to fill-in for Chet you better be fucking awesome.”

Sam felt a rush of panic, knowing he was (as he had admitted to Blaine) rusty at best. In any other situation, there was no way he should be there. Fortunately, he got an idea. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to fill in his new partner. “Why don’t we go into the studio and find out?” The band members looked at each other before heading in, allowing Sam to whisper to Blaine “Make sure the microphones are off and follow my lead.”

When the five of them settled into the recording area, Blaine gave Sam a nod indicating the microphones were off so the room was soundproof. “While I am here to fill-in, I’m really here as Blaine’s bodyguard.” He took off his jacket and opened his flannel shirt, showing his gun.

All eyes went wide, especially Blaine’s. It took him a moment to realize this was Sam’s plan and to play along. “There’s been what has been deemed a quote/unquote viable threat against me. I’m sure everyone is overreacting.”

“You always get threats, Man” Jeff saying what they were all thinking. “What makes these different?”

Blaine was about to answer, but Sam stopped him. “What’s different is Sebastian got involved. Santana mentioned he might want to talk to me since she knew I played guitar and had military training. She and I went to high school together.”

Once again Dani’s eyes went wide, this time when she had an epiphany. “Oh, my god! You’re Trouty!”

“I think Lopez needs a reminder I’m the one with the gun.” The band knew immediately he was joking, and were weirdly comforted. His demeanor/sense of humor was similar to theirs. “So, long story short, it didn’t take him long to find me when he found out my cousin Trent went to Dalton with him and Blaine. Oh, no one who didn’t go to Dalton knows that, and I would appreciate it if you guys didn’t say anything. I’m going to find a way to use this information to screw with Santana.”

“You don’t have to worry about me and Jeff but Dani…” Nick ended the comment by making kissing noises, letting Sam know Santana’s connection to Dani was more than a one-sided crush.

“You’re just jealous you’re not getting any. I’m pretty sure Blaine would have Sam shoot you if you even sniffed around Marley or Kitty…” All eyes went to Blaine, who nodded, answering more of Sam’s questions, this time about who he had come to refer to as The Girls. “But I hear Rachel’s engagement blew up.” The entire energy of the room changed with the comment. It didn’t go unnoticed. “What don’t we know?”

“Um, why doesn’t Sam play us something so we can see if he’s as rusty as he thinks?”

“Blaine, it’s ok.” Sam got his guitar and began to tune it. “What Blaine’s doing mental gymnastics not to say is Rachel’s ex was my best friend and the woman he left her for is my wife.”

“Holy Shit!”

“What a fucking douche!”

“You’re kidding?!”

“Yes, yes and nope. So, I’d like to dedicate this to Quinn.”

 _I hear you’re sleeping around with my best friend_  
_And I'm like, "Fuck you"_

Dani, Jeff and Nick laughed singing _Oh, ooh, oooh_ but Sam didn’t continue. “Blaine?”

“You waiting for me?”

“Yes”

The banter brought on another round of laughter but Blaine sang his _Oh, ooh, oooh_

 _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_  
_I'm like: "Fuck you and fuck him, too"_  
_Said if I was richer_  
_I'd still be with ya_  
_And that’d be a bitch_

( _And that’d be a bitch_ ) This time Blaine joined in, smiling wider than any of the band had ever seen.

 _With no pain in my chest_  
_I’ll wish you the best_  
_With a fuck you_  
_(Oh, ooh, oooh)_

_Yeah, I’m sorry, I can’t afford a Ferrari_

The reason for the smirk on Blaine’s face was undeniable. “You own a Ferrari?”

“I do, sort of. Want to see it?”

“Uh…duh! Can I drive it when we go see Trent?”

With all the fun they were having, Blaine had forgotten The Threat’s letter but not his common sense. “Hell, no.”

While Sam put his guitar away and grabbed his jacket, Blaine brought the band together. “What did you guys think? He is a little rusty but I think once he rehearses regularly, he’ll be good. And his voice…” Blaine didn’t finish, knowing if he said anything he would begin to gush. Yes, Sam had been in Glee Club with the others but Rachel and her ex had always been in the forefront. The little respect Blaine had for their advisor went out the window, as Sam was amazing.

Before the band could comment, Sam was ready to go. “It was nice meeting all of you. And guys, please remember, the real reason I’m here can’t get out.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. We won’t say anything” Dani told him as the boys nodded their agreement. “What time tomorrow?”

“Sam and I are working out…I mean he’s training…”

“Blaine’s showing me what he remembers from his self-defense training in the morning. We’re meeting at 7AM so give us time to shower after. 10AM? Although, you’re all welcome to join us.”

Dani looked intrigued but Jeff yelled “Fuck that! And make it 1PM. My sexy ass doesn’t get out of bed before noon.”

As soon as they were away from the band Blaine asked “Are you really Trent’s cousin?”

“No, but if The Threat gets that information, we’ve narrowed the suspect list.”

Back in the studio, Dani couldn’t contain her excitement. “Didn’t you idiots see the chemistry between them? Sam is Captain America!”

Jeff gave her his patented, overdramatic eye roll. “Sam has a w…i…f…e.”

“You know that doesn’t mean anything, Mr. Jeff _I Will Fuck Any Groupie, Unless She…Or He, Is Ugly_ Sterling.”

“Got me there. Can’t help it if all the fans want a piece of this fabulous body.”

“Come on, Dani” Nick groaned while Jeff walked away. “Captain America is a figment of Kitty’s, Marley’s and your fanfiction inspired delusions. The only guy Blaine has ever had feelings for is Sebastian.”

“Wanna bet?”

“You’re on.” Nick held out his hand for her to shake. “Next bus tour, loser takes winner’s bathroom cleaning days.”

“Get ready to scrub that toilet, Nicholas. Sam is Blaine’s Captain America, and if you follow me, I can prove it.”

If the arcade and studio had impressed Sam, the garage blew his mind. What few brain cells he had left flashed back to Jake’s endless talk about cars when they were in Afghanistan. He was the mechanic of the unit and sometimes he was more like a magician. One day, when they were under particularly heavy fire, Sam swore the guy fixed the Humvee that got them out of there with bungee cords and chewing gum.

“Sam, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking of my friend Jake. He’s a total gear head. Carried car magazines in his rucksack. He’d love this garage.”

Blaine recognized the name Jake as one of the two guys who helped stopped the train bombing. “You’ll have to invite him to visit.”

“I should be gone by the time he could get here.”

The words were like a punch in the gut to Blaine. Sam was temporary. He was going to leave him like everyone else did. “The Ferrari’s over there.”

Sam followed Blaine’s point and had to catch himself when he felt his knees buckle. “That’s not a Ferrari. That’s a 1960 Ferrari Spider. It costs 12 million dollars.”

“My dad had a thing for classic cars. 98% of everything in here, he bought. Cooper and I have talked of selling them but can’t bring ourselves to do it.”

This was the first time Blaine mentioned his brother…technically half-brother. From what Sam had been told, the two were incredibly close, especially following their father’s death. Every vibe he was getting from Blaine told him otherwise. Something happened there and he had a bad feeling The Threat was involved somehow.

“You’re drooling, Trouty.” A small blonde girl, with a swinging ponytail, wearing mechanic coveralls coated in grease, came from around a corner. “Get any on that car and you’ll be the one waxing her. Not going to hug me Blaine?”

“Not when you’re wearing that, Kitty-Kat.”

She stripped off the coveralls and flew into Blaine’s arms. Seeing Kitty out of her mechanic clothes (and in a tank top and shorts), Sam knew one thing for certain. This was Jake’s dream girl.

Wait… “Trouty? I’m guessing you’ve been talking to Santana.”

“Of course” Not only Santana, but Marley walked in from the same way Kitty had. “Told her all about you.”

“Even the fact we dated for a month in high school?”

“What?!” Blaine, Kitty and Marley were stunned, but the reaction was from the newly arrived Dani.

“You dated Sam?” Nick tried not to laugh as he asked, believing he had another point on the Captain America bet.

“Not dated as much as he was favorite beard.”

“I love you too.” Santana gave him a middle finger but he expected it. “Hey, Blaine? Are Kurt and Rachel still supposed to be working for Santana? If they are then we should tell her about the special assignment we have for them?”

The mention of Kurt and Rachel surprised everyone after the events from earlier, but Santana talking with Blaine and Sam gave Dani a chance to fill Marley and Kitty in on her theory.

“You think Sam is Captain America?” Kitty asked while studying the interactions going on across the garage. “Maybe.”

However, Marley was all in. “I saw it too. And when Rachel talked about Cap, it was obvious she knew him personally. Rachel and Sam were in Glee Club together.”

“Rachel did not talk about another guy.” Nick was trying hard not to lose his momentum. The bus bathroom could get disgusting. “She hinted Sebastian wasn’t the only guy Blaine kissed and then the three of you got her drunk.”

A devious smile crossed Dani’s face as she said in a voice loud enough to be heard by all “Kitty, did Sam and Blaine tell you they’re going to Dalton? Looking at Sam’s jacket, maybe they’d like to take a motorcycle.”

Blaine’s reaction brought Kitty to Dani and Marley’s side. “Um…”

“You ride motorcycles?” Sam couldn’t see it.

“Let me show you what we’ve got.” Kitty went and grabbed Sam’s hand, leading him to the area where several motorcycles were kept. The others followed, and everyone but Santana (who had no idea what was going on) held their breath.

“A Harley Davidson WLA Liberator? This is what Captain America rode in the First Avenger. Must be painful for an Iron Man fan like you…”

“It’s mine” Blaine admitted as the girls fought to contain their excitement. “It’s actually one they used in the movie, so investment. Like I said, I can’t operate it.”

“I can” Sam blurted out then silently asked (and received) permission to sit on it. “If you want, I can take you out. I mean if it’s street ready.”

“It is and I’ve got helmets in my office. And Blaine…”

He glared at Kitty. Had she figured out…? No, not possible. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got a jacket back there like Sam’s.”

Shit

The exchanges in the garage had ranged from _Huh?_ to _WTF?,_ but it was worth it once Sam and Blaine were on the road.  
For the first time since Sam arrived in New York, they were completely free. No threats, no analyzing suspects, no rusty guitar play, no new album pressures and best of all…no family drama. The only thing they wished was they could feel the wind in their hair. Though neither complained because it meant someday they’d have to take one of Winston Anderson’s convertibles out for a spin.

“Did you get ahold of the Commandant?” Sam inquired after he parked and freed himself from his helmet.

“He did” General Paul Martin said in a tone which had Sam snapping to attention. “At ease, soldier.”

“My apologizes, Sir. Habit.” He did relax, but only to parade rest.

“General Martin, this is Sam Evans. He’s my…” Blaine didn’t quite know how to introduce him but he didn’t have to.

“Sgt. Samuel Evans? Pleasure to meet you, Son. I’ve never been introduced to someone who has refused the Congressional Medals of Honor not once but twice. You are a true hero. Now, why the request to see me, Blaine?”

“Um…” With this new information Blaine was frozen, staring at Sam…oh yeah, say something. “I wanted to make sure you were fine with us using Trent and the forensic lab.”

“I’ve heard from Sebastian and am fully aware of the situation you’re facing. My only question is why no police involvement? Publicity?”

“For now.”

Sam’s bull shit detector went off the charts. Blaine lied. He had hidden things and maybe told half-truth but _no police due to publicity_ _for now_ was a flat-out lie. But why?

Trent was not at all what Sam expected other than Blaine’s description of a total science nerd. There was barely any small talk before the man had the letter out of the trash bag and into a sterile unit. “Good play putting this in a bag. I can already make out two sets of finger prints. Let me copy them, then we can steam the envelope open. Do you have finger prints on file for all your employees?”

“Yes, Robert has them.”

“What about the estate’s employees?” It was clear from his expression, Blaine didn’t understand how deep this went. “Or people like Kurt, Rachel and Marley who aren’t technically employees? What about people who work with or for Cooper? Have they been in the house lately? What about…”

“Ok, ok…just stop! I get it, Sam. My security is shit.”

“I’ll call Robert.” Yes, Sam wanted to get a start on getting EVERYONE fingerprinted but what he really wanted was to give Blaine a moment.

“He’s cute” Trent said as soon as Sam was out of earshot. “He’s also the one from Rachel’s party, isn’t he?”

“You remember that?”

“Of course, I do. I was your roommate and you talked in your sleep. Plus, I was a little worried you were trying to get past the kiss by giving into Sebastian’s wooing.”

“What Sebastian did wasn’t wooing and we didn’t start dating until almost a year later.”

“I was talking about his wooing you into the Warbler Unit. Once you joined, I knew it was only a matter of time until the two of you were a couple.”

“I held out for so long because I never understood why they wanted me for such an elite unit.”

“The cover they made for themselves was as a show choir, Silly. They needed your voice just like they needed my science skills.”

“But Sebastian, Thad, Wes, David and Hunter never made us feel less than, did they? Although, Sebastian only told me the true meaning behind my nickname yesterday.”

“Oh god, Blaine. Even I knew what Killer meant. You might be able to strut around on stage but in the field, you were a total klutz.” A bell dinged and Trent’s attention was back to the envelope. Sam rejoined them and watched him use tweezers to open it and pull out the letter.

 _Fulfill the prophecy_  
_Be something greater_  
_Go make a legacy_

_What legacy Blaine? I thought your legacy was to be the greatest pop star of all time but you’re ruining it!! How can you do this to your fans? To me? And who are these people you’re surrounding yourself with? Are they behind this new attitude?_

_Maybe my last few letters were a bit aggressive but I only wanted you to see the things I see. If you can’t then maybe someone you’re close to will. I heard Marley’s back._

“Son-of-a bitch! This lunatic has gone from threatening me to threatening Marley? Sam…”

“Hey” Sam grabbed both of his shoulders to calm him as much as possible. From the small amount of time he had seen Blaine with Marley, there was no denying how much they cared for each other. “I’m not going to let anything happen to her…to either of you. So, focus. First things first, were those lyrics from the unused song?” Blaine’s gaze fell to the floor. “What don’t I know?”

“They lyrics aren’t from a song not used on my next album” Blaine sighed, feeling Sam’s hands tighten. “They’re from one of two songs I recorded for Cooper’s campaign. He’s announcing his run for President next month.”

“Guys” Trent’s timing stopped Sam from erupting, and they all knew it. “There’s a partial lip print on the flap which means someone sealed this envelope by licking it. We have their DNA.” His phone went off and Blaine stepped away to take a call from Marley. “Go easy on him, Sam. He doesn’t trust.”

“He was the one who wanted to be included in this investigation. I have to be able to trust him. If he doesn’t trust me, I can’t do it.”

“I get it. Can I give you some advice?” At this point, Sam had nothing to lose. “Trust him first. Tell him something you wouldn’t tell anyone else.”

He was going to ask Trent to explain but Blaine was back. “Uh, Sam, can we go for a ride before going back to the house. Marley, Kitty and Dani set up a movie night and I need to clear my head before I see Marley.”

“Sure, let’s go. We’re done here until we have those fingerprints.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F**k You: Green, Ceelo; Lawrence, Phillip; Levine, Art; Mars, Bruno 2010 
> 
> The unused song is High Hopes from Panic! at the Disco. Citation in Chapter 1 notes.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you watch Bodyguard on Netflix, unless, of course, you don't have Netflix. It is a BBC show so perhaps that's a way to catch it but I can't say for sure.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. This is my first attempt at mystery which translates to...Please give lots of comments so I know what I'm writing isn't garbage.


End file.
